Iyaringu
by Anezt
Summary: Membuat Ino marah adalah hal yang paling merepotkan. "Maaf..." / "Jangan meminta maaf, karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Pein!"/- Fic For LOVE4INO. Don't like? Don't Read! Mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** © Ageha Hanazawa**

_**WARNINGS**_** : **_**Typo(s)**_**,**_** OOC**_**, **_**AU**_**, alur kecepatan, and **_**many others**_

'**Iyaringu'**

_**Pair **_**: PeinIno**

_**EVENT from **_**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie : **

**-LOVE4INO-**_**for the adorable cosmos girl: a lover, a friend, a family member.**_

**DLDR**

**(**_**Don't Like**_**? **_**Don't Read**_**!)**

.

.

.

Ino mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja bundar di sebuah kafe bernuansa _western_ dengan pernak-pernik berwarna _pink_ sebagai penghias di beberapa tempat. Hari ini adalah hari _Valentine_─hari kasih sayang─dimana banyak pasangan muda yang memenuhi kafe tersebut. Bahkan pasangan yang hanya sekedar melewati kafe dengan bergandengan tangan bersama kekasihnya.

Ino terlihat gusar dan sesekali _aquamarine_-nya bergulir bergantian menatap pada pintu masuk kafe yang dijaga oleh salah satu pelayan sebagai penerima tamu lalu menatap jam tangan berwarna ungu yang melingkari pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya. Sesekali ia menyeruput coklat panas pesanannya yang kedua. Yang pertama telah habis sejam yang lalu.

Ino menghela nafas kesal. Yamanaka Ino benci bila harus menunggu. Tidak, Ino tidak akan mempermaslahkan jika ia hanya harus menunggu selama sepuluh menit lamanya. Tapi ini benar-benar sudah kelewatan, ia telah menunggu selama dua jam lamanya. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mengeluarkan _handphone flip_ berwarna ungu dari tas mungilnya, sesaat ia menatap layar ponselnya yang kosong tanpa ada satu pun tanda-tanda _e-mail_ yang masuk. Ino mendengus kesal lalu memasukannya kembali _handphone_-nya kedalam tas-nya.

Cling!

"Selamat datang di _Fire Café_." Suara ramah salah satu pelayan sebagai penerima tamu terdengar tatkala ada seseorang yang memasuki kafe. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kafe dan sejenak ia lupa caranya bernafas. Di sana berdiri sesosok pria tinggi berambut _orange_ jabrik terlihat tengah bersusah payah mengatur nafasnya, tampaknya seperti baru berlari dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Pria itu menghampiri Ino yang berada di sudut bagian kafe.

"Maaf…" Itulah kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibir pria tersebut setelah ia bisa mengatur sedikit deru nafasnya akibat berlari.

Ino hanya terdiam dan masih menatap pria berambut _orange_ dihadapannya dengan datar.

"Kau terlambat 2 jam 6 menit 32 detik, Pein." Akhirnya gadis bersurai pirang dikuncir satu itu menyerukan suaranya yang terdengar sangat tidak ramah. Setidaknya ditelinga pria yang bernama Pein tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku berusaha menghindari kejaran perempuan-perempuan sialan itu yang menyodoriku dengan banyak coklat hari ini, dan oh jangan lupakan betapa ganasnya mereka setiap tahun di hari sialan ini," Ujar Pein panjang lebar.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menghubungiku sebelumnya! Aku tak perlu menunggumu selama lebih dari 2 jam, Pein!"

_Uh-oh_…membuat marah Yamanaka Ino adalah hal yang paling merepotkan.

"Kau merusak kencan kita, Pein!" Ino berdiri lalu mengambil mantelnya yang ia sandarkan di kursi. Beberapa uang ia keluarkan dan menaruhnya diatas meja lalu pergi meninggalkan Pein yang masih terdiam mematung. Disadarkan oleh lonceng kecil dipintu kafe yang menutup dan suara pelayan yang mengatakan, "Terimakasih! Datang kembali ya! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Pein sekali lagi berlari untuk mengejar kekasihnya─Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

"Ino, tunggu!" teriak Pein dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari Ino. Ia mempercepat langkahnya terus berusaha memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Sedangkan Ino terus berjalan dengan cepat, sesekali ia berlari berusaha menghindari kejaran Pein.

Deru nafas Ino mengeluarkan kepulan asap kecil, mantel yang dikenakannya tidak membantu sama sekali menghangatkan dirinya dari cuaca yang cukup dingin hari ini.

"Ino, tunggu! Jangan berlari!" suara Pein yang semakin mendekat terdengar oleh Ino. Tidak peduli, Ino tetap berlari menjauhi Pein dan menulikan telinganya dari panggilan Pein.

"Ino berhenti berlari atau kau akan mematahkan _heels_-mu!"

KLAK!

"──Awww!" Ino terjatuh akibat_ heels_-nya yang patah. Kakinya terasa sakit dibagian pergelangan. Ah, rasanya ia sial sekali hari ini. Terlihat air mata mengenang dipelupuk mata Ino siap untuk ditumpahkan, Namun tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan memasangkannya sebuah mantel tebal kepadanya. Kemudian, entah bagaimana dirinya merasa seperti terangkat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Pein?!" seru Ino panik saat tahu dirinya digendong_ bridal style _oleh Pein. Takut terjatuh, refleks Ino mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda berambut _orange_ tersebut.

"Tentu saja menggendongmu," jawab Pein seadanya.

"T-tapi ini di tempat umum, Pein! Turunkan aku!"

"Hn!"

Bukanya menurunkan Ino, Pein tetap berjalan dengan Ino dalam gendongannya. Wajah Ino memerah saat beberapa orang yang melewati mereka berdecak kagum melihat mereka, dan tak sedikit pula pasangan muda yang meminta kekasihnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Pein. Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Pein, mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya pada leher pemuda berstatus kekasihnya ini.

"Turunkan aku, Pein," Desis Ino lirih di perpotongan leher Pein. Seolah tersengat listrik saat nafas Ino menyentuh lehernya, Pein berhenti.

"Aku akan menurunkanmu, tapi tidak disini," ujar Pein.

"Lalu kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ke _apartemen_t-mu tentu saja."

"Tapi itu jauh, Bodoh!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Lagi pula tubuhmu ringan. Diet-mu sepertinya berhasil, sayang." Pein menyeringai lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Baka…" ujar Ino lirih. Kehangatan menjalari kedua pipinya.

Di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini, entah kenapa semua jadi terasa hangat. Kemarahannya pada Pein terlupakan sejenak.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar menggendongku sampai sini, dasar bodoh!" Ino mengeluarkan kunci _apartment_-nya dari tas mungil yang dibawanya lalu memberikannya pada Pein.

"Kedua tanganku sedang sibuk, Nona Yamanaka," ujar Pein sembari membenarkan gendongannya pada Ino. Ino hanya mendengus lalu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk membuka kunci _apartmen_t-nya. Setelah terbuka, Pein langsung membawa Ino masuk dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Ino meringis sakit saat kaki kirinya digerakkan. Pein mengangkat kaki kiri Ino dan memposisikannya diatas bantal sofa.

"Kakimu membiru, Ino. Diamlah disini, aku akan mengambilkan kompres untukmu." Pein lalu pergi ke arah dapur mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk mengompres kaki Ino. Tidak lama kemudian, pria bertubuh tinggi itu membawakan baskom berisi air hangat dengan handuk putih. Perlahan ia mengangkat kaki kiri Ino dan mengopresnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Baka!" Ino meringis saat Pein menekan sedikit handuk kompresannnya pada kaki Ino yang membiru.

"Ah, Maaf…"

Ino hanya terdiam melihat Pein─Kekasihnya─yang dengan telaten mengompres kakinya yang membiru. Pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar menguras emosinya hari ini, menunggu selama dua jam tanpa kabar lalu_ heels_ sepatu kesayangannya yang patah, benar-benar sial sekali. Menahannya sedari tadi, pada akhirnya Ino menumpahkan air matanya. Pein mendongak melihat Ino dan membelalakan matanya tatkla melihat gadis-nya menangis.

"Ino?!"

Ino menutup wajahanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan melihatku, Baka! Kau jahat, Pein!"

Pein merasa miris melihat gadis-nya menangis, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk membuatnya nangis. Demi Tuhan, di dunia ini Ino adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya menangis.

Dan sekarang gadis pirang di hadapannya saat ini menangis karena dirinya. Pein mendekati Ino, menangkup kedua tangan Ino, menariknya sehingga wajah yang penuh dengan air mata itu terlihat jelas. Ino menunduk, menghindari tatapan Pein.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Pein! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Pein memeluk Ino, menyenderkan kepala kekasih pirangnya ke dada bidang-nya. "Tidak. Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkanku, Ino. Aku tahu aku salah."

"Kau jahat! Bodoh! Tidak menghubungiku dan malah membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu!" Seru Ino dalam pelukan Pein.

"Maaf, handphone-ku jatuh dan rusak saat berusaha kabur dari kejaran mereka."

"Berhenti meminta maaf!" Ino melepaskan pelukan Pein dan menatapnya marah. "Kau harus mengganti kencan kita hari ini! Harus!"

Pein tersenyum lembut melihat gadisnya.

"As you wish, Hime," Bisik Pein lirih di telinga Ino.

Perlahan jemari besar Pein mengusap lelehan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Ino.

Ino menutup mata sebelah kananya, saat Pein mengecupnya pelan.

Dan entah bagaimana, Ino merasakan suatu benda terpasang ditelinganya, refleks ia menyentuh bagian telinganya.

Anting.

Pein memberikannya anting.

"I-ini…" Ino menatap Pein penuh tanda tanya. Pein sekali lagi tersenyum lembut, Tidak langsung menjawab, Pein menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni Ino yang menutupi matanya sebelah kiri kebelakang telinganya.

"_Happy Valentine_, Yamanaka Ino."

Ino mebelalakan matanya, seharusnya di hari valentine ini, dirinyalah yang memberikan Pein sesuatu.

"Pein, ini hari _Valentine_, bukan _white day_!"

"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah kapanpun aku mau, Ino," ujar Pein sembari menatap mata Ino.

"Tapi aku sudah membuatkanmu coklat! Tunggu sebentar, tadi aku menaruhnya di tas ku!" Ino mengambil tas mungil di sampingnya, merogoh isinya dan menemukan kotak persegi berwarna ungu dengan pita berwarna _pink_. Kemudian, ia menyodorkannya pada Pein.

"Ini untukku?"

"Tentu! Buka saja."

Pein membuka kotak tersebut, terlihat bermacam coklat kecil berbentuk wajahnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Diambilnya salah satu coklat kemudian dimakannya.

"Rasanya bagaimana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Pein melihat kearah Ino, tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu. "Kau belum merasakannya?" tanya Pein.

"Tidak, aku tidak mencicipinya, aku ingin kau yang pertama kali yang memakannya, buatanku dengan…penuh cinta." Wajah Ino memerah saat mengatakan kata yang terakhir. Melihatnya Pein menyeringai, mendadak sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya. Perlahan Pein meniadakan jarak diantara dia dan Ino.

"M-mau apa, Pein?" Tanya Ino panik. Sekali lagi Pein menyeringai, "Membagi rasa coklat ini denganmu, sayang."

"Me-mesum!"

_Well_, kakinya sedang tidak bisa digunakan untuk lari di situasi ini.

Ino hanya bisa pasrah, saat bibir Pein melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Rasa coklat buatannya terasa manis saat Pein menciumnya. Ah, Jika Ino coklat, mungkin dia akan meleleh saat ini.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Jadi deh Fic PeinIno untuk Event LOVE4INO. Maaf kalau telat publishnya ya, terutama buat Suuney. /sungkeman/

Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya ini rombak ulang ficnya, tadinya bukan yang begini, tapi karena di cerita yang satu lagi ada beberapa hambatan jadi diganti. u,u dan viola jadilah fic absurd dengan ke-OOC-an tokoh-tokohnya. /author dibuang/

Tolong jangan bully sayah :""(

Jika berkenan, RnR Reader(s)-sama sangat diapresiasi :3


End file.
